Karma Ino
by deraa uchiha
Summary: Ino galau karena belum berhasil mendapatkan Sai. Ia pun dibantu oleh Sakura dan Sasuke untuk bisa pdkt dengan Sai. SaiIno slight sweet Sasusaku -Sequel of Aku Padamu


**Karma In** **o**

Sekuel dari **Aku Padamu**

 **Disclaimer** : This story is mine

 ** _Summary_** : Ino _galau_ karena belum berhasil mendapatkan Sai. Ia pun dibantu oleh Sakura dan Sasuke untuk bisa _pdkt_ dengan Sai.

~~ Enjoy ~~

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian yang membuat Ino menyeringai puas itu, membuat gadis _barbie_ itu _galau_ sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak saat itu. Sedangkan dia? Tidak usah ditanya lagi. Walau sudah berusaha, Sai tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

Yang membuatnya bertambah jengkel adalah ia malah seperti obat nyamuk setiap jam istirahat. Hal ini karena Sasuke dan Sakura selalu jalan bersama menuju kantin. Sedangkan dirinya tertinggal di belakang-tentu saja, tanpa ada Sai yang mendampinginya.

Yah, itu pantas untuk Sasuke yang sudah memendam perasaannya sejak tahun pertama SMA. Sedangkan mereka sekarang sudah tahun ketiga.

'Dasar Sasuke, bukannya fokus UN, malah kencan terus,' batinnya setiap hari saat ia menjadi obat nyamuk. Ia sendiri tidak sadar diri.

"Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan setelah beberapa detik menerima nomor teleponnya, _forehead._ Ia malah membalas ' _maaf ya, saya tidak kenal anda :)'._ Lalu sejak dua minggu ini aku selalu mengiriminya pesan yang menurutku sia-sia saja," ucap Ino sambil meremas gemas bantal yang ada di tangannya. Saat ini ia sedang berkunjung ke rumah sahabat _pink_ nya ini.

"Itu mungkin karma dari Tuhan untukmu karena mempertaruhkan sahabatmu demi kepuasanmu sendiri," ucap Sakura untuk menyindir Ino.

"Tapi aku kan sudah membuatmu dan Sasuke bersatu. Dan sekarang aku malah membuat _image_ ku jelek di hadapan Sai," ucap Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Memangnya, pesan seperti apa yang kau kirimkan pada Sai setiap hari?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Seperti ini," Ino memberikan _gadget_ nya kepada Sakura.

 _Untuk : Calon imamku_

 _-Dua minggu yang lalu-_

 _"Hai, tampan! Aku Yamanaka Ino dari kelas XII IPA-2! Boleh kenalan?" - 14.25_

 _Balasan : "Maaf ya,_ _saya tidak kenal anda :)" - 15.02_

 _"Maka dari itu, ayo kita berkenalan!" - 15.02_

 _"Sai-_ kun _?" - 15.19_

 _"Sai-_ kuuuuuun _!" - 21.37_

 _-1 minggu 6 hari yang lalu-_

 _"Tampan, sudah makan?" - 18.54_

 _-1 minggu 5 hari yang lalu-_

 _"Sai-_ kun, _balas pesanku,_ dong _! :(" - 11.05_

Dan seterusnya...

Sakura merasa gagal mendidik sahabatnya ini-padahal tidak pernah mendidik, ia merasa jijik membaca beberapa pesan tersebut.

" _Pig_ , kau ini membuatku malu saja! Kau seharusnya tidak membuat kesan bahwa kau itu sangat tergila-gila pada Sai. Jual mahallah sedikit! Seharusnya kau mengirim pesan seperti aku mengirim pesan pada Sasuke!" ucap Sakura mengomeli Ino.

"Memangnya bagai-" / "Begini saja, _pig._ Kau pergi saja ke kelasnya. Ceritanya untuk menemui Sasuke. Lalu, tinggalkan sesuatu di sana. Nanti, Sasuke akan menyuruh Sai untuk mengembalikan barang itu padamu. Masalah Sasuke, biarkan aku yang urus," ucap Sakura panjang-tidak merasa bersalah karena memotong ucapan Ino.

"Waah! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling kucintai, _forehead_!" ucap Ino kegirangan sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

"Iya, iya. Ini kulakukan karena aku berhutang budi padamu," balas Sakura.

"Lalu, kapan kita bisa menjalankan rencana ini?" tanya Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Besok kita bisa melakukannya," balas Sakura.

"Kyaaaa! Kau memang sahabatku, _forehead_!" ucap Ino sambil _lunjak-lunjak_ di atas ranjang Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino telah menjalankan rencananya. Sekarang dirinya hanya akan menunggu calon imamnya datang untuk mengembalikan barangnya. Kalian tahu barang apa yang ditinggalkan olehnya? 'Hahahaha' tawa jahat Ino muncul. Hal ini karena Ino meninggalkan kalungnya dengan liontin bertuliskan _Ino-cantik_.

Membayangkan Sai yang akan membawakan kalung itu padanya sambil tersenyum manis membuat Ino menjadi semakin ingin meminang pemuda itu menjadi kekasihnya.

"Permisi," suara lembut itu menyadarkan Ino dari khayalan tingkat tingginya. Ino menjadi _dagdigdug_ ketika memutar kepalanya-melihat calon imamnya.

"Kalung ini punya anda?" dan benar saja. Itu adalah Shimura Sai, calon suami masa depannya.

"Wah, dimana kau menemukannya? Aku mencarinya kemana-mana. Terima kasih, ya!" Ino mulai bersandiwara.

"Tadi tertinggal di kelas saya, saat anda menemui Sasuke," balas Sai.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino," 'Hahaha, saatnya melancarkan aksiku,' batin Ino.

"Maaf ya, saya tidak kenal anda :)" ucap Sai dengan senyumnya, sambil berbalik menjauhi Ino. Meninggalkan Ino dengan muka memerah menahan malu.

'Jadi selama ini, ia tidak mengingat nama orang yang mengiriminya pesan?' batin Ino sambil menahan kakinya agar tidak menendang pot di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Author's note :**

Kali ini saya buat SaiIno. Niatnya sih bikin karma buat Ino yang di fict sebelumnya. wkwkwkk ~ poor Ino *dikeplak Ino*. Disini saya buat slight Sasusaku. Karena bagaimana pun mereka pair favoritkuhhh. Jangan lupa review yaaaa.. Semoga kalian sukaaa..

 _So, keep or delete?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Yamanaka Ino. Gadis yang selalu menerrorku dengan pesan yang sangat tidak level. Benar apa yang tertulis di liontin kalung itu. Hh, dia memang cantik dan.. menarik," bisik Sai sambil menyeringai saat berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang menggerutu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake 2**

'Memangnya seperti apa Sakura dan Sasuke jika berbalas pesan?' batin Ino penasaran.

Ia pun dengan iseng membuka _gadget_ Sakura saat Sakura sedang di kamar mandi. Ia tahu password yang Sakura gunakan, yaitu _luphSasuke_. Sekalian agar tahu cara mengirim pesan yang baik dan benar untuk Shimura Sai, calon pacarnya.

 _Untuk : Sasuke-kuuuhhh_

 _-Hari ini-_

 _"Sasuke-kuuuunn, ayo kita nanti kencan... Tapi setelah Ino-_ pig _pulang dari rumahku. Dia lama sekali di rumahku :( ."_ _\- 15.49_

 _Balasan : "Baiklah,_ honey. _Telepon aku jika dia sudah pulang." - 15.53_

 _" 'Kay, :B " - 16.00_

"PESAN MACAM APA INI?!" _Inner_ Ino berteriak ngeri.


End file.
